


Slightly Sentimental

by megnificant



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megnificant/pseuds/megnificant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock always deletes unimportant and mundane things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slightly Sentimental

**Author's Note:**

> TheCityofPaper on Tumblr requested that this ficlet:
> 
> "Sherlock always deletes unimportant and mundane things. 
> 
> So when John walks into the kitchen after his shower, to find Sherlock standing at the table with a present next to him and a cup of tea, and him saying a quick and quiet “Happy Birthday,” which his cheeks slightly flushed, John can’t help but smile even though the words are caught in his throat."
> 
> be turned into a fic.
> 
> So here it is (I'm sorry I turned it into Post-Reichenbach...)

Sherlock always deletes unimportant and mundane things.  
I've never understood the concept, that someone could delete information completely from their brain, but I do suppose even with a mind as brilliant and fantastic as Sherlock Holmes, there is a limit.

"How can you NOT know the Coppernicus theory?" I practically yelled, completely baffled that such an intelligent man did not retain such an important theory.

"What the deuce does it matter to me or to my work if we went around the Sun or the Sun went around us?!" Sherlock snapped back, his frustration seeping through his sulk over the fact that we haven't had a case for almost a week and he was going, in my opinion, a tad insane.

His ignorance for unimportant and mundane things continues to shine through his next biggest flaw- his inability to relate to people, or comprehend the emotions of the "lesser lot," so as he says. Completely forgetting Greg's name, was an amusing "facepalm" moment, as the youth of today would say. I wonder if he even knows Mrs. Hudson's first name.

So do believe me when I say that Sherlock always deletes "unimportant" and "mundane" things.

That said, I was surprised when I woke up on my first birthday at 221B Baker Street and found a plate of pancakes with some eggs and bacon at the side and a cup of tea on the kitchen table with a note that said, "Happy Birthday, John" and the great detective nowhere to be found. I must admit, I was rather chuffed that he hadn't forgotten, but dismissed it as a fluke, as Mrs. Hudson might've reminded him.

But then the whole Reichenbach thing happened and Sherlock disappeared and my whole world was turned upside down and I was lost and for three years, my birthday went uncelebrated by nobody, as I hadn't bothered to keep in touch with Mrs. Hudson or anyone, opting to move to an obscure location in London.

You can imagine my surprise when I walked into the kitchen after my shower, to find a battered and bruised Sherlock standing at the table with a small present next to him and breakfast. I remember I walked over, unstable, with my emotions flitting from "Oh god, this is not real" to "YOU ARE SUCH A DICK" to "Oh god yes." It was so silent that even a dropped pin would be heard, until he broke the silence to whisper "Happy Birthday" with his cheeks slightly flushed and okay, I smiled and I had to forgive him right there. (Although I did punch him afterwards.)

This goes to say that Sherlock doesn't always delete unimportant and mundane things.

And that maybe he is a slightly sentimental ma- ow quit hitting me Sherlock.

The End.


End file.
